


Medicine Man (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie kisses things better, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Buck doesn't know what to do when Eddie kisses him on the forehead the first time (or the second time) but he does know he wants him to do it again.A podfic (audiobook of a fanfic), 28 minutes long. You'll like this one xx
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Medicine Man (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Medicine Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361129) by [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim). 



Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12pzd3gIHkQghoMqYOr3oUm6NNQQh4ahc/view?usp=drivesdk) to open the audio file

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcomed - either for my recording (here) or for the author's work (linked [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361129/))
> 
> I am also on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/190018843933/medicine-man-podfic-toughpaperround-9-1-1/) where you can reblog a bannered post if you enjoyed this 💕


End file.
